1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of mounting a condenser microphone, and more particularly, to a method of mounting a condenser microphone on a main printed circuit board (PCB) and a condenser microphone adapted for the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, customers desire high functionality and miniaturization of electronics products. Hence, manufacturers of electronic products are trying to make smaller products with to meet demand. Surface mount technology (SMT) may be used to miniaturize products, but the SMT cannot be used with elements having a weak resistance against temperature because a high temperature is applied to the parts during reflow of surface mount device (SMD).
Additionally, assuming that SMT is used, it is necessary to direct a front surface of the main PCB, on which elements are mounted, toward an inward direction of an electronic product during the mounting of the PCB to account for the thickness of the elements themselves.
However, in a conventional condenser microphone, it is difficult to mount a main PCB such that the front surface of the main PCB is directed toward an opposite direction of sound source, that is, such that the front surface is directed toward an inner space of a casing of the condenser microphone, because the casing has sound holes as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. If the front surface of the main PCB is mounted in the opposite direction of the sound source, sound quality decreases because the delivery path of sound waves increases.
FIG. 1A is a perspective view of a conventional condenser microphone mounted on a main PCB, and FIG. 2B is a side sectional view of a conventional condenser microphone mounted on a main PCB.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a condenser microphone 10 includes a casing 12 having sound holes 12a. A PCB 14 of the condenser microphone 10 is mounted on a main PCB 20 and soldered such that connecting terminals 14a and 14b of the microphone 10 and bonded to a land area of the main PCB 20. To allow sound waves to be directly transferred to the microphone 10 from a sound source, it is necessary to mount the main PCB 20 such that an element surface 20a of the main PCB 20 is directed toward the sound source. To meet such a need, a space as much as the thickness of the element is required. Non-described reference numeral 20b indicates an opposite surface to the element surface of the main PCB 20.